


dagat ay sisisirin kahit walang mapala

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, dense Minhyun, pining ong
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the five times seongwu tried and the one time he didn't





	dagat ay sisisirin kahit walang mapala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floatingtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingtrash/gifts).

> spare me for this is my first time writing. it's because i miss onghwang and the ship has probably sunken by now and there hasn't been new content in a while, i guess? so fock it i'll do it myself. pero crack lang kaya ko para hindi niyo seryosohin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasabog na ang puso ni seongwu

it was the end of their midterms week so nag-decide ang tropahan na magkita at magtipon. niyaya sila ni jaehwan kasi ang tagal na raw nilang hindi nagkikita with a message that said, _ “hindi niyo ba ako namimiss?”_ at kahit pa ang egotistic ng message ni jaehwan, totoo naman, ang tagal na nilang hindi nakakapag-hangout bilang tropa dahil sa lintik na college na ‘yan. pumayag din naman agad sila’t ngayon pa ay may kaunting kaluwagan na ‘yung sched nila.

“so, sa’n tayo?” tanong ni minhyun.

“actually, wala akong plano,” sagot ni jaehwan.

“kupal, e ikaw nagyaya?” sabi ni daniel.

“sabi ko lang naman kung gusto niyo makita pagmumukha ko e. so eto ako, tingnan niyo na ang mukha ko.”

“umay, pre.” sabi ni seongwu sabay hampas kay jaehwan.

“tingin nalang tayo sa events na nag-interested si jaehwan sa facebook. para naman may ma-going na siya,” ideya ni minhyun.

“‘yon, talino talaga ni minhyun,” sabi ni daniel.

“syempre, kaya bebelabs ko ‘yan eh,” pabirong wika ni seongwu. natawa nalang ang tropa niya pero may pang-uuyam ang tingin nina jaehwan at daniel sa kanya.

so here they are in a bar and apparently, open mic night. may excuse na naman si jaehwan mangalampag ng mga namamahingang tenga ng mga tao.

“last song ko po ito ngayong gabi, maraming salamat sa pakikinig. eto ay para sa mga nagmahal, minahal, ngunit iniwan

__

_‘di ko kayang tanggapin_  
_na mawawala ka na sa akin… “_

“tangina, may nangyari ba kay jaehwan? nag-someday by nina na siya kanina ah?” tanong ni seongwu.

“‘di pa kayo nasanay kay diyan. ‘di kasi siya piniling partner ni sewoon dun sa case study sa sts.” sagot ni daniel.

“objectively speaking, hindi naman kasi siya worthy choice as a partner kung gusto mo ng mataas na grade,” wika ni minhyun.

“oy, grabe ka naman, tropa pa rin naman ‘yon,” sabi ni daniel.

“tama naman si minhyun. hula ko, kayong dalawa magka-partner ‘no? kasi walang pumili sa inyo,” panloloko ni seongwu.

“ay, grabe grabe. mai-share ko lang naman. niyaya ako ni chungha maging partner,” napakalaking ngiti ni daniel.

“shet, pre. eto na ba? magkakajowa ka na ba finally?” tanong ni seongwu.

“partners lang naman sa case study! advanced mo naman mag-isip.”

“nung first year mo pa crush si chungha. dumamoves ka na rin. kung ang sabi nila, gwa bago jowa, kaya mo naman ‘yun both bilang bibo kid ng bulacan, g n—”

“—isang palakpakan para sa tropa kong si seongwu!” hiyaw ni jaehwan. natapos na pala ang pagkanta ng kanilang tropa habang nag-uusap sila. at dahil sa pagsigaw nito’y marami na’ng nakatingin sa table nila.

“seongwu, pre! ‘lika rito!” tawag ni jaehwan, na may kasunod na palakpakan mula sa mga nandoon. natawa na rin lang sina daniel at minhyun sa kung anumang pumasok sa utak ni jaehwan para i-sign up din si seongwu.

“tangina, jaehwan, ano na namang kalokohan ‘to?” reklamo ni seongwu na walang planong tumayo mula sa kinauupuan niya.

“sige na, seongwu, minsan lang naman,” sabi ni daniel

“uy, pre! ‘lika na rito!” tawag muli ni jaehwan, at nag-chant na ang mga tao upang umakyat si seongwu sa maliit na stage.

“sige na, seongwu. magaling ka naman kumanta. maganda rin naman mga tula mo. kahit ano pang gawin mo, wala namang mawawala sa’yo,” nod of encouragement ni minhyun. at _puta_ ang ganda ng ngiti ni minhyun. bilang tanga naman si seongwu sa mga salita at ngiti ni minhyun, wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi ang tumayo at umakyat ng stage.

nang magkasalubong sila ni jaehwan ay binulungan siya nito,_ “eto na opportunity mo, pre. umamin ka na kay minhyun.” _ napatango nalang si seongwu.

kinausap saglit ni seongwu ang bandang natugtog at humarap na sa mga tao.

“uhm, hi! ako si seongwu. seongwu ong. college student, ‘wag niyo na alamin kung anong year, taga-diyan lang sa tabi-tabi. at itong kantang ito ay para sa taong gusto ko, _gustong-gusto._ matagal na. mahal ko na ata? hindi ko lang sure, hindi pa naman ako na-iin love e, pero _ eto na ata ‘yun. _ tagal ko nang pinaparamdam pero parang hindi niya maramdaman, kaya etong kantang ‘to para sa kanya. kahit parang medyo inappropriate yata, pero tangina limang taon na rin e. ayun, ang daldal ko ata, sige eto na kakanta na.” tumingin siya sa table nilang magttropa at nakitang nakangiti ang mga ito. si minhyun medyo mukhang nawawala pero nakangiti pa rin kay seongwu.

hinga.

_ hindi ko maintindihan, _  
_ parang wala namang pupuntahan _

totoo naman, limang tao na niyang gusto si minhyun pero wala pa ring inuusad ang relasyon nila. 'ton, _ best friends. _ good. nakatingin pa si minhyun sa kanya. 

_ ayoko na ng ganito_  
_nahihirapan ang puso ko_

tangina, nakakakaba. kahit gaano pa sila kakomportable ni minhyun sa isa't isa hindi niya pa rin nasosolusyonan ang malakas na pagtibok ng puso niyo para rito. nilipat niya ang tingin sa pader sa likod nito. sa pinto. sa bartender. sa mga taong pinapanuod siya ngayon. makaiwas lang ng tingin sa _ kaibigan _ niya para hindi sumabog ang puso niya. 

__

_kung iisipin mo_  
_ikaw pa yung talo_  
_sino pa ang niloloko mo?_  


patapos na ang kanta, isang chorus nalang. _shet,_ hindi ako makatingin kay minhyun.

_ayaw mo ba talaga?_

_tayo na lang dalawa, hwang minhyun _

_puta,_ ba’t wala si minhyun sa table nila?

“sorry, guys. ano’ng nangyari? tumawag bigla si mama e.”

**Author's Note:**

> attention fuels my ego and motivation,, comments are really appreciated! ^u^


End file.
